The invention concerns an apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, which has mold jaw halves which bear against each other along a common mold section with front faces and form a mold passage, wherein each mold jaw half has a cooling passage.
An apparatus of that kind is known for example from DE 25 37 184 A1. In that known apparatus the cooling passages in the individual mold jaws are embodied by bores which are connected at one end to connections for a cooling agent and which at the other end are sealingly closed. Producing the cooling passages in the mold jaw halves requires precise operations and involves an expenditure of time, which has a corresponding effect on the production costs of the mold jaw halves.
German published specification (DE-AS) No 2 065 048 discloses an apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, in which the mold jaw halves have both cooling passages and also vacuum passages. In that known apparatus, all those passages are also implemented by means of bores so that in this case also there are the deficiencies which have already been described above in connection with DE 25 37 184 A1.